SPARTAN-III Programm
Datei:SpartanIII_final.jpg Das SPARTAN-III Programm war ein geheimes ONI, Sektion-III, Programm um günstigere, in jeder Hinsicht Überlegene super Soldaten zu erschaffen, die das Überleben der Menschheit und der UNSC Kolonien sichern sollten. Inhalt ---- * 1 Einführung * 2 Bestimmung 2.1 Biologische Modifikationen * 3 SPI Armor * 4 Spartan-III Liste 4.1 Alpha Kompanie 4.2 Beta Kompanie 4.3 Gamma Kompanie * 5 Einsatz Historie 5.1 2536 - 2537 5.2 2539 5.3 2545 5.4 2545 – 2552 * 6 Spartan-III Kompanien 6.1 Alpha Kompanie 6.2 Beta Kompanie 6.3 Gamma Kompanie 6.4 Delta Kompanie * 7 Überlebende Spartan-IIIs * 8 Quellen Einführung Das SPARTAN-III Programm war der verbesserte Ersatz zum SPARTAN-II Programm. Eingeleitet von Colonel James Ackerson vom O'ffice of '''N'aval 'I'ntelligence, die SPARTAN-III Soldaten (S-IIIs) sollten die nächste Generation super Soldaten werden. Sie waren günstiger zum Bewaffnen, Trainieren, und Produzieren; auserwählt aus einem größeren Kandidatenkreis, und zahlreicher als ihre SPARTAN-II Vorgänger. Sie verlassen sich auf überlegene Kampf Taktiken, Teamwork, und deren Stealth Fähigkeiten um Ziel zu erreichen. 1 Bestimmung Das SPARTAN-II Programm war ein überragender Erfolg für die UNSC. Geschichten von Spartan Super Soldaten, die Tausende Covenant Angriffe abwehrten waren der Stoff aus dem Legenden wurden. Leider waren es zu wenige Spartan-IIs um den Verlauf des Krieges wirklich beeiflussen zu können. Ausserdem, die Leiterin des Programms, Dr. Catherine Halsey, hatte das Training für neue Spartan-IIs um Jahre veschoben wegen den extrem spezifischen genetischen Vorraussetzungen für die potenzielen Kandidaten(dies war eine Verbesserung unter Anderen in Ackerson's Programm). Das SPARTAN-II Programm wies aber auch einige Probleme und Mängel auf, welche den Erfolg aus Sicht der ONI gering hielten. Erstens, die hohe Mortalitäts Rate der Kinder während der biologischen Modifikationen war Konterproduktiv für den Zweck und der Ambition des Programms. Zweitens, die Finanzierung des Spartan Programms, inklusive der MJOLNIR Rüstungen und dem Training für die Spartans, kostete so viel wie ein ganzer Gefechtsverband. Drittens, es waren viel zu wenige um den Verlauf des Krieges wirklich beeiflussen zu können. Letztens, das Spartan-II Programm ging in die Öffentlichkeit. Obwohl dies eine starke moralische Hilfe für die UNSC war, stellte es ein Problemm für die Meisten von ONI. ONI operiert unter Geheimhaltung, und Alles was nach Aussen dringtist gegen ihre Prinzipien. Die S-III's were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable. Sie wurden in Kompanien von 300 - 330 trainiert, um anschließend auf Himmelfahrts Kommandos geschickt zu werden, welche die UNSC nicht einmal mit den Elite Einheiten ODSTs erfüllen könnten. Obwohl die Opfer-Rate der S-III's für manche Missionen auf nahezu 100 Prozent lag, waren für ONI alle Missionen ein Erfolg. Sie tauschten Leben gegen ein bisschen mehr Zeit gegen die zahlreichere und technisch weit überlegene Covenant. ONI hoffte, dass genug Spartans überleben würden um mehr und mehr zukünftige Spartans auszubilden, um so von "nur" 30 Spartan-II's, 100.000 S-III's innerhalb 10 bis 20 Jahren zu erhalten.1 Biologische Modifikationen Die Spartan-IIIs wurden Fähigkeits steigernde Prozeduren unterzogen, ähnlich denen der Spartan-IIs, aber mit höherer erfolgs-Quote durch verbesserungen in der Technologie. Die Überlebensqoute stieg von 44% für die Spartan-IIs auf 100% für die S-IIIs. Die Bio-Modifikations Prozeduren sind als Projekt CHRYSANTHEMUM verzeichnet. Den S-III's wurden folgende Drogen verabreicht: * Droge 8942-LQ99: Ein Karbid Keramic Ossifikations Katalysator um die Skelette nahezu unzerbrechlich zu machen. * Droge 88005-MX77: Ein fibröser muskulärer Protein Komplex, der die Dichte und die Stärke der Muskel erhöht. * Droge 88947-OP24: Eine Retina-Inversion Stabilisations Droge. Sie erhöht Farb- und Licht-Erfassung. * Droge 87556-UD61: Verbesserte kolloidale neural dis-unifikations Lösung, welche wiederum die Reaktionszeit erhöht. Zusätzlich wurden die folgenden Drogen der Gamma Kompanie verabreicht. Sie waren illegal, aber Kurt-051 hielt sie notwendig für die Spartans, um im Kampf zu überleben. * Droge 009762-OO: Ein Mutagen, dass Schlüssel-Regionen des frontal-Lappens ändert. Es steigert die Aggression, Stärke, Kondition und Verletzungs-Toleranz, somit erlaubt es den Probanden noch weiter zu kämpfen obwohl sie schon tot oder im Koma liegen sollten. Negative Effekte beeinhalten einen Verlust des rationalen Denkens und Taktiken. Diese Droge ist Komplementär zu den anti-Psychose und bipolar-Integration Drogen unten gelistet. * Droge 009927-DG: Miso-Olanzapin. Ein anti-Psychotikum. Diese Droge enthällt die Eigenschaften des Mutagens. * Droge 009127-PX: Cyclodexion-4. Eine bipolar-Integrations Droge. enthällt die Eigenschaften des Mutagens.2 SPI Armor Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, allgemein als "SPI Armor" bekannt, war ein Rüstungs System, benutzt von den Spartan-III's. Obwohl viel weiter entwickelt als die ODST Rüstungen, war es noch lange nicht so fortgeschritten und mächtig wie die MJOLNIR Rüstung, die von den Spartan-IIs benutzt wurde. Der Hauptvorteil war die kostengünstige Herstellung. Diese Rüstung wurde mit dem Hauptaugenmerk viel mehr auf das "Unentdeckte Kämpfen" als auf die pure Kraft. Es enthällt Photo-sensitive Panele, die die Umgebung mimen. Obwohl die "Schild-Technik" der Mark V und VI MJOLNIR Kampf Rüstungen fehlten, wurde ein Schwerpunkt auf die Mobilität gesetzt. Ein Einzelner Treffer einer feindlichen Plasma Waffe reichte um den Anzug zu durchdringen und die fortschrittliche "Camouflage" Technik ist funktionsunfähig. Spartan-III Liste Alpha Kompanie * Team Wolf Pack o Jane-A??? - KIA o Shane-A??? - KIA o Robert-A???- KIA Beta Kompanie * Team Echo - KIA * Team Foxtrot o Lucy-B091 - Aktiv auf Dyson sphere Shield World o Min-B174 - KIA o Tom-B292 - Aktiv auf Dyson sphere Shield World o Adam-B004 - KIA * Team India - KIA * Team Lima - KIA * Team X-ray - KIA * Team Romeo – KIA Gamma Kompanie * Team Gladius – KIA - Tot aufgefunden nach mehreren Tagen auf der Flucht vor den Sentinels. * Team Katana - Gefangen in Zwischenraum-Reise-Sarkophage * Team Saber o Holly-G003 - KIA 3 o Ash-G099 - Aktiv auf Shield World o Dante-G188 - KIA (MIA/WIA) o Mark-G??? - Aktiv auf Shield World o Olivia-G??? - Aktiv auf Shield World * Andere 315 Gamma Kompanie S-IIIs sind '''NICHT MIA, Sie sind IMMER noch da Draußen, da sie aus Onyx fliehen konnten. Überlebende Spartan-IIIs * Lucy-B091 * Tom-B292 * Team Katana * Ash-G099 * Mark * Olivia8 Quellen 1. ↑ 1.0 1.1 Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seiten 44 - 48 2. ↑ Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seite 102 3. ↑ Letter from Eric Nylund 4. ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seiten 83 - 88 5. ↑ Prologue of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx 6. ↑ Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seiten 96 - 120 7. ↑ Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seite 139 8. ↑ 8.0 8.1 Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Seite 369-383